Snow Fox
by MCalhen
Summary: Kiyotaka has a costume for every occasion. It always helps to plan in advance. Winter-themed oneshot, somewhat a side-story taking place after Give A Man A Dog.


_**AN:** This was written for Glove-chan as a belated Christmas gift since I can't send her homemade plushies or scarves or other crocheted goods that I often whip up for other people! She requested Kiyotaka and Madoka, with something wintery-themed and possibly silly!_

_If anyone has read "Give A Man A Dog" – one of my fanfictions that is old and very badly written if you ask for my opinion – then this takes place after that._

* * *

><p>After the return of her husband, Madoka had believed the days of her husband arriving at work in an animal costume were over. When they first married, there hadn't been a sign he'd ever commit this crime again. The apartment had been furless back then. They didn't have a cat or small dog, and Madoka figured that if there were any costumes, they were packed away.<p>

The only thing that had changed for Kiyotaka's return was the animal part. There was now Miyuki to consider, though Madoka had to admit that she'd had a change of heart about the dog over time.

It was with regret that she woke up one morning to a wintry scene outside the window. She had trekked outside in slippers and a coat over her robe in order to take Miyuki on her morning work, but the cement was icy, and the snow had soaked through her fuzzy monster slippers. To make sure she managed to get from the parking lot to work without falling, she would need good shoes. Her usual high heels would just not do. She decided to fish out cute snow boots her sister-in-law had given her for Christmas. They weren't bulky, and they'd look good with her professional attire.

"Kiyotaka, I'm ready for work," she called into the bedroom, stifling a yawn. Madoka appreciated getting more sleep than she had, but she blamed her husband for the lack of rest. During the night, it had gotten ridiculously cold, and so had his feet – she'd had more encounters with them than the rest of his body. Part of her suspected he'd done it on purpose, moving closer to her body during the chilly evening for warmth only for her to push away when she felt his freezing touch against her thigh.

"We should turn up the heat when we come home," said Madoka as she took out her car keys in the hallway. She spoke loud enough for her husband to hear her, though he hadn't yet come out of the bedroom.

Finally, the door swung open. Madoka had expected Kiyotaka to step out of the room.

Instead, she saw a white fox just the right height to be her husband.

"I didn't wear heels, but if I can kick you in those, imagine what I can do in these," she warned, and with a scowl, she pointed at her boots.

The fox did not reply.

"I'm serious." To imply that she was serious on her threat, she began to lift up her leg and aim it at him.

The paws came up to the head and plucked it off Kiyotaka's head. He was pouting down at her. "But it's winter, and what romps around in the snow?"

"A snow fox is much cuter than you are."

"It's for a presentation."

"What presentation?" Madoka narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"There is a class of young students coming in to learn about crime and what to do if they find themselves caught up in it! Don't children love animals?"

If there was such a thing, Madoka hadn't heard about it, but she made sure to kick her husband anyway. The sound of her husband crashing against the wall set the dog off barking.

Kiyotaka hurried to keep up with her – returning the fox mask back over his head – as she stormed from the hallway to the front door.

"Madoka, please don't be mad!"

It wasn't until they had both climbed into the car that she had no choice but to listen to his arguments.

"When we have children, you'll understand," said Kiyotaka confidently. "When they love costumed characters, you'll have to ask me to dress up like this for birthday parties just to make our kids happy!"

"Why a snow fox?"

"It snowed last night!"

"And you just happened to have a fox costume ready for today?" She didn't believe a word of it. This was done to torment her!

"I know everything, don't you remember?"

Of course she did, but she didn't tell him that. She ignored him for the rest of the drive to the police station, hoping that he would have a change of mind – as well as a change of clothes. However, it was Kiyotaka.

"It's warm, too," he had to add when they parked and made it across the slippery concrete to the building.

Madoka made a mental note to thank Hiyono for the boots as she kicked her husband in the hip and sent him tumbling down to the ice on his backside.


End file.
